The inner you
by Sammie-Chan
Summary: CHAPPIE 10 UP A Brad and Naomi Fic. What's the deal with the DARK BACKDRAFT group! Read to find out! Please RR
1. Chapter 1

The inner you 

Chapter 1

Sammie-Chan: Hey guys, well since I suddenly had an interest for Naomi and Brad together I decided to write a fic on them. O.o how cute!

Zeara: Yeah right! Hi ppl!!

Sammie-Chan: I am right so there! Don't mind Zeara, my Annoying organoid, she's just here… waste of space, time and money. Anyway I decided to write this fic. It won't be very long so yeah.

Zeara: Like she can get anywhere with it!! And I am NOT annoying. I'm gifted with the power of the gab! There's a difference!

Sammie-Chan: [sighs] Can it Zeara! See what I have to put up with?

Zeara: You're forgetting something aren't you?

Sammie-Chan: [Sigh] I don't own Zoids! I'm just kinda borrowing the ppl in Zoids and stuff. Don't sue me!!

Zeara: Sue her Sue her!!

Sammie-Chan: Hmph. So here's the beginning.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Naomi are you alright?" Brad's concerned voice shouted as he yelled through the rubble.

"I've been better! Now if you don't mind, can you get me outta here?" Naomi replied. She had been stuck in a very awkward position for a while. She felt she had broken a couple of bones and her leg was stuck under a large piece of debris.

"Where are you?" Brad shouted, shifting the large sheet of debris as he went along.

"I'm over here!" Naomi shouted, her voice a little bit louder. Brad inched towards the sound of her voice.

"Anywhere near?" He asked.

"Er… You're squishing me Brad!" Naomi's muffled voice said. Brad removed a scaffold that had fallen. A couple of stones followed.

"There you are!" Brad said as he laid eyes on her face.

"Yes here I am, and if you don't mind I'd like to get outta here!" Naomi said as she winced in pain. She instinctively reached for her leg.

"It's caught underneath a huge piece of debris. It hurts Brad!" Naomi said as she flung her arms around him where she softly cried. He looked awkward but wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be alright!" He soothed. Then some heavy steps walked closer. Then a set of light feet walked towards them.

"Hey sweetie pie!" The stranger said. Naomi and Brad parted in surprise. A guy with a Hellcat [I think this is a zoid right?] was walking towards them.

'Man he just ruined a nice sweet moment!' Naomi thought angrily.

"I am not your sweetie pie… I guess you couldn't get a woman huh? Probably the women were too smart to go out with a man like you!" Naomi rebutted.

"No one insults Raold and gets away with it!" Raold shouted.

"Well there's always a first time!" Naomi shouted. Raold walked towards his Hellcat.

"We will meet again Naomi Fluegal! [Did I spell it right? ]" Raold shouted as he pounced away. But then the Hellcat turned around and fired towards Naomi's Gun sniper.

"Think of that as a warning Sweetie!" His voice shouted as he made his getaway. The red Gunsniper was in ruins.

"No! My Zoid!" Naomi shouted as her Zoid burst into flames.

Then the Liger Zero Jager appeared out of no where! Followed by a Gunsniper and a Pteras.

"Hey Brad, Naomi, I'm sorry we couldn't get here earlier," Bit said as he jumped from the cockpit.

"Yeah, we're terribly sorry," Leena and Jamie chorused.

"Just get me outta here!" Naomi shouted, cutting all apologies.

"Her leg's caught underneath that piece of debris," Brad explained.

"Gotcha!" Bit said as he sat back in the Liger's cockpit. The zoid gave out a roar. Leena and Jamie got back in the Gunsniper and the Pteras [I'm very sorry if I spelt anything wrong].

"Leena, use the Gunsniper's claws to break up the debris!" Bit shouted.

"Roger that!" Leena said as she commanded the Gunsniper to crumble the offensive debris. It soon crumbled and Naomi was free.

"Thanks! Your tactics are getting better!" Naomi said as she felt the weight being lifted off her leg. Brad helped her up.

"There we go," Brad eased her out of her awkward position. Then suddenly Naomi went limp.

'Loss of Blood' He thought as he carried her towards his Command Wolf.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: So there's the first chapter. Told you it isn't very long!

Zeara: Your Zoid Vocab isn't very big is it?

Sammie-Chan: Well I JUST started watching it. The few I know is: Blade & Shield Liger, Zaber Fang, Elephander, Gunsnipers, DiBison, Comand Wolf, Vipers I think and the Lightning Saix. [Cries] That isn't very long is it? Please Review and tell me more!! ^^ 5 reviews would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The inner you 

Chapter 2

Sammie-Chan: Well the first chap went a bit well. 2 reviews so far!! ^^  
Zeara: You know u were just wasting time…  
Sammie-Chan: [glares] Anyway, thanks a lot to _  
Nabooru: _Hey thanks a lot. Hope you like the chapter!!_   
Rynn Abhorsen: _[blushes] Awwww man… thanks… [turns redder and you could hear Zeara sniggering] Here's the next chapter ^^ Hope you like it!  
Zeara: Since she forgot to tell you, she doesn't own Zoids. And please review/ email her if you know anymore Zoids we can use!! ^^  
Sammie-Chan: [bonks Zeara] So on with the ficcy!!  
  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Hey Doc, I need you to get the Hover Cargo over here pronto. Naomi's in a very bad way," Brad said as he talked into his mobile phone [ok… don't ask me… they all have one so… yeah…]

"Ok, Leena, Bit and Jamie have just got back. They're giving me the co-ordinates now. Are you ok?" Doc asked.

"Like I said before, Naomi's in a bad shape. I knew that Raold was part of the Dark Backdraft group," Brad said. He was too worried to tend to his own wounds.

"No Brad. I asked if YOU were ok," Doc emphasized.

"Who me?" Brad asked a bit taken aback.

"Yes you!" Doc laughed.

"Oh I'm fine, have a couple of scratches but I'm ok," Brad said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Knowing you Brad, your scratches turn out to be huge gashes and broken limbs. Like last time when you said you had a scratch and it turned out to be 3 broken ribs…" Doc trailed away.

"So when can you get here?" Brad asked, changing the subject.

"In at least 5 minutes. You know the Hover Cargo isn't very fast with all the extra weight…" Doc said.

"Eject the Zoids. The Pteras shouldn't be too heavy but eject the Liger Zero and the Gunsniper. They can run on their own, then you could reach us sooner," Brad calculated. He turned to look at Naomi, propped up against the Command Wolf's Leg [Well paw really but you know what I mean!].

"All right. We'll see you later!" Doc said.

"Alright. Later," Brad said as he hung up the phone. He looked around. Naomi's Gunsniper was ablaze.

'Can't be saved now,' Brad thought, continuing to survey his surroundings. The hangar had been completely destroyed by the Dark Backdraft's 'Target Practice'. Ever since Naomi had rejected Raold's offers of marriage/dating [the gooey lovey stuff…] Raold had been on her case ever since. And it didn't help that Bit had once hit him on the head with a part a long time ago. But that was when Bit wasn't part of the Blitz team.

Then Raold found out that Naomi had a thing for Brad [Which Brad doesn't know about. Like Sheesh how obvious is Naomi??!!], he had been fighting the Blitz Team ever since. Naomi had sorta clung onto the group ever since the Dark Backdraft group had started attacking.

Raold had actually destroyed the Hangar, attacked Naomi and Brad. Brad had gotten hurt since the Modified Hellcat had shattered the Command Wolf's cockpit glass. Naomi, being the caring soul [Hmm…] she was had flown out of her Gunsniper and ran towards the Command Wolf [Ok… It was a spur of the moment thing]. The Hellcat torpedoes were fired, but Raold hadn't had target practise in a long time [get it the Dark Backdraft's 'Target Practise'] so it ended up hitting the scaffold above Naomi and that resulted in it falling on her and the metal scaffold on her leg.

Raold hadn't noticed that the scaffold had fallen on his beloved and continued the battle. With the Command Wolf and Gunsniper in a bad shape, Brad managed to get a shot at Raold. Scratching the Hellcat's canons, Raold knew that the next shot would hit. So destroying Naomi's Gunsniper, he fled.

Brad sighed as he remembered the painful moment. He glanced at Naomi who was breathing rather painfully, her chest barely rising and falling. Brad walked over to help her into a more comfortable position. A few bangs hand over her face. Brad brushed them away. Then a low rumbling sound came echoing into the entrance.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: So there's the second chapter. I'm sorry that it was so short Hope you can forgive me. I sorta hurt my finger so I can't actually go any faster.

Zeara: How's your finger?

Sammie-Chan: [shocked] Hey was that just Sympathy coming out of my orginoid?

Reviewers: O.O

Zeara: [muttering] Why do I have to be such a caring soul? Anyway, just review please!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The inner you 

Chapter 3

Sammie-Chan: Hihi. Just hoped you liked the last chapter. A bit more action in this one I think. YIPPEE!! My first goal is reached!! 5 reviews!! Next goal is 10 reviews!! ^^  
Zeara: [nods] let's hope you try not to scare them away…  
Sammie-Chan: Hmph. Anywho thanks a lot to:

_ Nabooru: _Hey thanks a lot!! Here's the next chapter!! ^^ Hope you like it!

_zUg mAh oAtaX: _ I would've taken your advice if I only knew where to go to!! Thanks for suggesting it!! ^^ 

_ Shadowwolf: _No!!! Please don't hunt me down!! If you do that means no more of this story!! [nudge nudge] Just Kidding. Thanks!! ^^

_Optimus Magnus: _Thanks for the zoids!! I think a few might just weasel its way into this story!! ^^ So thankies to you too!!

** And just to send a big HUG to everyone out there how've read this story!!  
**

Zeara: You Guys are the best!  
Sammie-Chan: Now if I DID own this anime, do you think I'll be sitting here typing?? I probably would be making new zoids, more ppl, more Naomi and Brad…  
Zeara: So you get the point that she doesn't own this anime!  
Sammie-Chan: [grumbles] Stupid Organoid, ruining my fun. No self respect I tell you… Anyway, here's the chap!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Brad looked up to notice that the rumbling was actually the hover cargo, 2 zoids were running behind it.

'So Doc did deploy the Liger Zero and the Gunsniper,' Brad thought. 'If only Leena hadn't been tempted to install so many weapons on her Sniper…'

Brad also noticed the Gustav behind the Hover Cargo.

'Probably piloted by Jamie,' Brad thought.

"You'll be just fine Naomi," Brad whispered as all machines pulled to a stop, the Liger Zero of course sliding a few metres before coming to a full stop. The whole gang got out and ran towards the two. [Reminds me of a reunion gone wrong…]

"Are you okay Brad?" (Doc)

"How's Naomi doing?"(Jamie)

"How exactly did she get hurt?"(Leena)

"Why didn't you protect her? Or has your masculinity decided to run off somewhere?" (Bit)

Brad, furious at the last comment, turns red, replied turns to Doc, "I AM FINE!!"

Then Jamie… "SHE'S A FEW FEET AWAY! GO LOOK IF YOU'RE DESPERATE!!"

Then Leena… "SHE WAS TRYING TO um…(turns redder if possible) help me and Raold attacked the roof above her and it um… gave way…"

Then Bit… "AND MY MASCULINITY IS INTACT THANK YOU VERY MUCH BIT CLOUD!!"

Bit grinned and started to back away from the furious Brad. Leena, now furious that Brad had shouted at her, stood in front of him.

"LISTEN! Are you just going to stand there all day yelling at us for being caring or are you going to help get Naomi to the nearest hospital?" Leena yelled. Bit, Jamie and Doc stood there with their jaws open as Leena continued about how Brad was irresponsible.

"Er… We really should get Naomi to a hospital fast…" The three said laughing maniacally. [You know the episode when Brad gets Bit's money. Then he goes Hehe…. That's what I mean]

"They're right you know?" Leena said calming down a bit. [A 'bit'… Hehehe] The three turned towards Leena.

"YOU AGREE RIGHT?" A furious Leena said as she angrily shouted at the three. They, feared for their life, nodded their heads very quickly until it was a blur.

"See?" Leena said sweetly to Brad, well where Brad was SUPPOSED to be standing.

"Hey, where's Brad?" Leena asked.

"Over there with Naomi. Looks like he's going to carry her over here. Okay. Jamie, I want you to got and fetch Brad's Command Wolf back to the Hover Cargo, and tell Brad to hurry. When you come back, Jamie, I want you to go start the Hover Cargo's engine. Bit, I want you go pilot the Liger Zero into the Hangar then I want you to take the Jeep to help Brad and Naomi, and Leena you pilot the Gunsniper Back into the hangar too. I'll be in the Hover Cargo waiting for you. Got all that?" Doc said. When he looked around, all the young people had scattered.

"No respect for elders these days… I tell you! That's MY OWN DAUGHTER there and she doesn't respect me…" Doc mumbled as he ran towards the Hover Cargo to open the doors. [We all noe WHY they don't respect him…]

Jamie ran over to where Brad was. He had Naomi hanging limply in his arms.

'Someone's been to the gym…' Jamie thought.

"Hey Brad, I've come to get the Command Wolf. Doc said to hurry," Jamie said.

"Ok. I'll meet you back into the Hover Cargo. Oh and how come the Gustav is here?" Brad asked.

"What?" Jamie said as he clambered into the cockpit. Brad shook his head and ran towards the hover cargo. Jamie shrugged and controlled the Command Wolf back to the Hover Cargo.

"I wonder what Brad meant when he said something about the Gustav…" Jamie wondered aloud as the Command Wolf walked into the hangar of the Hover Cargo. He shut down the system till next time the Command Wolf was needed. Knowing Doc, he'd probably drive the Hover Cargo into a cliff or something. Either that or he forgot the whole thing and went back to start building his new Genosaur model. With that thought, Jamie ran as fast as he could towards the control room.

Bit slipped into the familiar cockpit of the Liger Zero Jager. Directing the zoid back into the hangar was a smooth cruise. Bit then flew out of the cockpit and stared at the damage done to the Command Wolf.

'That's gonna cost big,' Bit thought. Then running out towards the Jeep he turned the key and jammed hard on the acceleration. Cackling like a hyena he zoomed back into the Hangar.

Leena, furious at herself for installing so many weapons, had forced the Gunsniper to its maximum speed.

'But without all these weapons, I wouldn't have been such an accomplished Zoid pilot,' Leena reasoned, and became happy about her choice of installing the weapons.

FINALLY, she loaded the Gunsniper and hurried into the control room.

"Hang on Dad!! Leena is on her way!!!" Leena shouted as she kicked up a storm.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: Well the chap is done. Sorry for such a weird ending…  
Zeara: I reckon it's pretty good.  
Sammie-Chan: Thank you Zeara. But you have to admit it was a really weird ending.  
Zeara: Now I can't refuse that I guess...  
Sammie-Chan: Hmph. I couldn't control myself when I was talking about Brad's Masculinity… Hehehehe  
Zeara: We all know you tried.  
Sammie-Chan: ^^ Thank you for the acknowledgement!  
Zeara: [Looking disturbed]  
Sammie-Chan: Well I think this was a VERY cOnFuSiNg chapter. So review anyway!! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

The inner you 

Chapter 4

Sammie-Chan: That chapter was a bit longer than your average chapter. ^^

Zeara: Er…Whatcha up too?

Sammie-Chan: Nothing interesting, that you should be worrying about. [Grins evilly]

Zeara: [backs away slowly]

Sammie-Chan: Thanks to:

**_Nabooru_**_: _I knew it was confusing! Ahh well. I might rewrite it sometime. Hope you like this chapter! ^^

**_Shadowwolf_**_: _I noe what you mean about hitting Bit with a stick. But I couldn't actually get Leena or Doc to say that could I? But Jamie is correct! ^^ Here's the Chap!

**_ Leofa-nin-Legolas_**_: _[cries] NO!!! Sniffle… Oh. You didn't mean that… Hehe. Thanx a lot!! ^^ Phew. You nearly scared me!

Zeara: Yep. And she doesn't own this anime.

Sammie-Chan: Why I hate disclaimers… [sigh]

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Bit stopped the jeep and did a 360.

"YAHOO!" Bit cried out. He clearly hadn't had this much fun for a while, but that was putting it mildly.

"Come on! Get in!" Bit shouted. Bit helped Brad load Naomi into the car. Brad then jumped in.

"HOLD ON!" Bit shouted as he put the pedal to the metal.

'I wonder why Bit never drives…' Brad thought. [I wonder too…]

"Where'd you learn to drive like that? Back then you were very careful!" Brad shouted.

"I'm a bit out of practice since you usually drive Brad!" Bit replied.

"A bit is an understatement…" Brad muttered, as the swerved around a rock.

The jeep bumped into the Hover Cargo. Bit drove it back into its car space.

"Okay! Everybody out!" Bit said, turning off the ignition. Brad opened the door and scooped Naomi into his arms. Brad, then ran into the Cargo's medical room, in case of any injuries suffered during battles. Bit then grabbed the car keys and closed the door of the hangar.

"Okay Jamie, Let's head towards the nearest hospital!" Doc said.

"Right," Jamie replied. Leena suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"I'm HERE TO HELP DAD!!" Leena chimed, making Jamie and Doc cringe.

"Oh, guess you don't need my help huh? Where are we going?" Leena asked taking a seat.

"The hospital duh," Doc replied.

"Huh? But no one is hurt!" Leena said.

"I think you forgot Naomi…" Doc said.

"Naomi?" Leena said.

"OH it's pointless talking to you. Oh, do you know where I put my new Genosaur model?" Doc asked, searching for the missing model.

"No I don't. And seriously dad, why do you play with those things? DAD?!!" Leena asked.

"You're talking to thin air Leena," Jamie said without looking away from the road.

"Whatever," Leena replied getting out of her seat. She made her way to the medical room.

"Hey," Leena said softly. No one actually paid any attention. Naomi lay on a bed, still unconscious. Brad sitting on a chair close by, Bit standing there looking useless and Leena in the doorway. No one said a word.

"Oh this silence is getting to me!" Leena said as she stormed out.

"AND BIT, I'M GONNA GET THE LAST CHOC CHIP COOKIE SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING OUT!"

Bit raced out the door yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!!! IT'S MINE!!"

Brad sighed. Naomi almost seemed to be in a coma.

"Raold is going to pay for what he has done to you," Brad said, getting out of his seat.

"Don't Brad," Naomi whispered. She opened her eyes. Brad seemed relieved.

"You're okay," Brad said. Naomi smiled before closing her eyes again.

"You'll be fine."

Gun whirring noises are coming from Doc's 'Strategy' room. "…And the Zaber Fang lies in ruins as the modified Genosaurer fires! He's the VICTOR!! WHOO HOOO!!"

Leena and Bit were STILL fighting over the Choc Chip Cookie which was now in Bit's Stomach.

"IT WAS MY CHOC CHIP COOKIE!!" Leena shouted

"Well, It's in my tummy now so there," Bit stuck out his tongue.

But in the medical room it was very quiet, Brad still watching Naomi. [Wow… What a committed guy…*cough cough*]

"Hey guys, we reach the hospital entrance in approximately 5 minutes so if you think you can get into the Jeep by then that would be good," Jamie announced aver the PA system.

Leena and Bit had stopped outside Doc's room.

"BAM BAM BAM!!! Vipers are going down!! The new improved Command Wolf wins the battle!! And the crowd goes wild!! YAY YAY YAY!!" Came Doc's voice. Bit sweatdropped while Leena opened her father's door.

"DAD!! We're at the hospital! Let's go!!" Leena impatiently said.

"Okay Leena," Doc said as he's Command Wolf model was placed back on the shelf. But Doc's eyes linger over another of his models, the Raynos.

"THIS CENTURY DAD!" Leena shouted.

"Alright alright, keep your hair on!" Doc replied as he walked towards his daughter.

"Doc, I don't know how you did that," Bit said as they walked behind Leena.

"You got me Bit…" Doc replied.

"When are we going to fight again?" Bit asked.

"Not anytime soon," Doc replied.

"Why?" Bit asked. By this time they had reached the entrance of the hospital. Brad had strode on ahead with Naomi unconscious in his arms.

"I'll tell you later Bit," Doc said as he walked towards the Reception Desk.

"If you're with Naomi Fluegal, please proceed to the Waiting room down the hall, Cafeteria is on the first floor," the nurse said without looking up from her work.

"Don't we have to sign?" Doc asked.

"A young man had already done that. Now could you continue to the Waiting room?" The nurse asked.

"I guess all we can do IS wait," Doc said as he walked towards the Waiting room. Bit walked behind Doc.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: And that's the end of that chapter. I noticed something…

Zeara: And that would be…

Sammie-Chan: I haven't updated in sooooooo long! AHhhhhhhhhhh!! I'm SOOOO sorry. It's been like 3 weeks!

Zeara: [shocked speechless]

Sammie-Chan: Well…. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The inner you 

Chapter 5

Sammie-Chan: Well here's the next chapter

Zeara: Wow, I guess you do like writing.

Sammie-Chan: Yep! Thanks a lot to:

**_Nabooru_**_: _Thanks a lot! ^^ The last chapter didn't have a lot of action… But they FINALLY reached the hospital! ^^

**_Amethyst Beloved_**: Okay… I doubt you read this fanfiction but thanks for telling me that Wishluv has updated, FINALLY!

Zeara: Took her a while…

Sammie-Chan: Yeah… I don't own Zoids either… -=Sniffle=-

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Where have you guys been?" Leena asked. [Along with my reviewers too!! Don't you like me any more?? (;.;)]

"We had to ask reception about signing the majigs there," Bit explained sitting next to Leena.

"So where's Brad and Jamie?" Doc asked.

"Brad's gone to wait for Naomi outside theatre, it seems she had a broken leg or something. Jamie has gone into town to restock our supplies," Leena explained.

"We might as well go to town too," Bit said as he got up. He walked over to Doc.

"Doc, We're gonna go for a bit of fresh air. If anything happens to Naomi, give me a call on my cell okay?" Bit said.

"Oh all right," Doc replied. 'How come I didn't think of that? I could've gone down and had a look at the new Whale King Model…' He thought. With a huff, he sat back down and waited.

'God, let her be ok!' Brad thought as he stood outside emergency waiting for the red light to turn off.

"Come on Naomi…" Brad muttered as he paced around. He was the ONLY person there.

And INSIDE theatre…

"Naomi Fluegal, she broke her leg, a few ribs. Some internal injuries, unconscious…" the head surgeon, Dr Johnson, said.

"This is a delicate operation. We MUST fix the internal injuries first. Then the broken leg. Good Luck," Dr Johnson outlined the operation.

"Good Luck," the other surgeons echoed.

[I won't go into all the disgusting operationy bits. You can use your imagination for that…]

Brad hadn't stopped pacing. Doc had gone down the cafeteria and had bought something for the two of them to eat.

"Here, Brad. You better stimulate that Caffeine side of you. You hadn't had coffee for 2 days!" Doc remarked, offering the cup of black coffee.

'Something that Brad wouldn't do if Naomi didn't get hurt' Doc thought to himself.

"Thanks," Brad replied as he took the cup.

"Sit down," Doc said as he munched on his Tomato and Cheese Sandwich. Brad obliged.

"She'll be fine," Doc said.

"They've been in theatre for 2 hours!" Brad went hysterical. Doc sighed.

"Look, I'm sure she will be alright. Naomi's a tough girl," Doc said, 

"Look, here she comes now."

The nurses wheeled Naomi to ICU.

"How is she?" Brad asked the surgeon. Dr Johnson grimly took of his surgical cap.

"Is she going to…?" Brad asked, the question left hanging in the air.

"Miss Naomi Fluegal may be unable to move in a while. She still hasn't come around from her unconsciousness so this might move onto a coma, but we were able to repair her internal damage and her leg will heal. She WILL live but that is if she regains consciousness," Dr Johnson explained.

"When can we see her?" Doc asked.

"Give her, say, 2 weeks. We'll call you if she comes around or if she gets worse," Dr Johnson said, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Two WEEKS?!" Brad said in disbelief.

"Come on Brad, it's not THAT bad. I'm sure she'll be fine," Doc said, trying to lead a still shocked Brad towards the exit.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: That was a short chapter but I reckon you guys will survive on this.

Zeara: =3 I'm a hamster!

Sammie-Chan: Uh… Nice Zeara… Nice… Erm… Face… -.-;; If you call that a face.

Zeara: -=giggles=- Hi hi!! =3 I'm still a hamster!

Sammie-Chan: -.-;; Uh... Okay… Please review…


	6. Chapter 6

The inner you 

Chapter 6

Sammie-Chan: Hey! Sorry for the REALLY short chapter last time. I'm going to lengthen this to make it up. I hope you like this chapter!

Zeara: I'm offended

Sammie-Chan: What? Oh wellz Thankies to:

**_ DarkVixen007_**: OH thankies! ^^ For all da nice reviews!! Okies. Zeara is the organoid inside my zoid. My zoidy is an Assassin, a shield and Blade liger fused together. Original huh? Zeara usually is annoying organoid or tough zoid… ANYWAY, a gustav is what Naomi drives to erm…. Transport her zoid to battles kinda like the Hover Cargo although a LOT smaller. ^^ Hey dun worry about the 'kiss' scenes yet. Remember Brad STILL doesn't know that Naomi's in 'love' with him yet. Hm…. And thanks for rekindling my writing spirit.

Zeara: I'm still offended.

Sammie-Chan: What? That **_DarkVixen007 _**didn't know what you were.

Zeara: Yes. Hmph. AND we don't own this anime so don't even DARE phone your lawyers. Hmph

Sammie-Chan: -.-;;

_ THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DARKVIXEN007 AND NABOORU. YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST!!_

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"So she will be fine right?" Bit asked, talking into his cell.

"Yeah she will be!" Doc assured them.

"Okay then. Well see you later in the Hover Cargo!" Bit said as he switched off his cell.

"Is she going to be all right?" Leena asked.

"What is this? Compassion for your arch enemy?" Bit asked shocked.

"If she died do you think I WILL have an arch enemy? Although I probably WOULD kill the person who killed Naomi because that person killed her first. [Ok… I hope you got that. In other words she'll kill the person that killed Naomi...] So is she still alive?" Leena asked as she took a deep breath.

"Yes she's fine," Bit said. Leena looked slightly happier. They walked down the street in comfortable silence.

"Well, let's go to the supermarket and restock our Chocolate Chip Cookie stock!" Leena suddenly exclaimed as she dragged Bit to the clearest Supermarket.

"And who's paying?" Bit asked. Leena smiled mischievously.

"You are of course! You wouldn't make a LADY pay now would you?" came the reply.

"No no, wouldn't dare," Bit said as sarcastically as he could. Leena turned around slowly.

"What…Did…YOU…SAY?!!" Leena asked, the flames from hell surrounding her.

Bit looked very scared. He indeed should be scared.

"Good," Leena replied. Then turning happy and bubbly again she dragged Bit to the supermarket.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Bit thought, tears running down his face at the immense pain that Leena was putting on him.

"Dum di Dum di Dum…" Jamie hummed as he cleaned his Pteras. He had shopped all over town, restocking on food and clothes.

"There done," Jamie smiled as he stood back to admire his work.

Back in ICU, Naomi was still rigged up to all machines. Brad sat by her side holding her hand. [KAWAII!! Soz…]

"I hope you get better soon Naomi…" Brad said as he continued to hold her hand.

"Excuse me sir, but visiting hours are over," A nurse came by said.

"Ok," Brad said as he reluctantly let go of Naomi's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Brad made his way out of the hospital and into the Hover Cargo.

"Hey Brad…" everyone sadly said. Brad tried to smile.

"How is she?"

"Is she allright?"

"Will she live?"

"She's fine," Came the reply.

"Okies folks, into the meeting room [the room where they hold those battle plan thingos]… - everyone walked into the room - Um.. People… We are running out of money… and it doesn't help that we are offering to pay Naomi's hospital bills…" Doc said. "We are heading for battle. We are versing the undefeated team ABLAZE…"

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: I'm writing too many short chappies! Quickie updates though ne?

Zeara: Yeh

Sammie-Chan: Annoying organoid form eh?

Zeara: I'm offended.

Sammie-Chan: Good. So what'd you think will happen?

Zeara: Uh…Naomi will probably…

Sammie-Chan: -=bonks=- Shuttup. You'll ruin the story. Please Review! ^^ Oh! I need a team of 4. Well 3 people to volunteer to be in the team 'ABLAZE'. For the next battle I meant. Provide your name, nickname, zoid and weapon of choice. This will be in Battle Mode 0982 four zoids a piece. I will be fighting too! ^^ So gimme some members! Hope you like the name. Of course you can suggest another name.


	7. Chapter 7

The inner you 

Chapter 7

Sammie-Chan: This is the FIRST DARK CHAPTER. And one of my longish chapters. Anyway ~ Thankies to - 

**_Warp da Warp Liger: _** Ok… I'm not so sure about all the names, you see Cheez TV, my source of Zoid action, has decided to replace it with another anime. So I've only seen up to like episode 10 so yeah. Thankz for pointing the Genosaurer mistake. I fixed it up!

**_ Nabooru: _** Thankies! OH my gosh. You've been keeping up with this ficcy haven't you? Not that I mind! LOL. Oh! You also get to be in the team 'ABLAZE'. So you better sign up! I'm sorry, no battle THIS chapter and nxt chapter. Mebbe the one after... I'm soree 

**_Skay J: _ **HI HI! Welcome to da team 'ABLAZE' dude!

Zeara: 20 REVIEWS FOR 6 CHAPTERS!! Not including this! And others 101 review for 8 chapters!! -=cries=-

Sammie-Chan: I feel rejected from the gifted people! Oh wellz.   
-=pats Zeara's head=- There there. We can grovel in our sadness.

I don't own this anime. And I don't mind actually about the review bit. There are other people that don't even have reviews 

Zeara: So don't sue! And that's very true Sammie-Chan!

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"UNIT X3259 Here Sir!"

"Good to see you UNIT X3259 Raold," The officer said without turning his back.

"You requested me sir?" Raold asked.

"Yes. You are to go on a mission. After the Blitz teams battle with ABLAZE team you will go straight in. I WANT you to BATTLE ALL OF THEM in our new model of zoids – The 38-60 Customized Hell Cat. I'm sure UNIT X3259 that you use a Hellcat for battle?" Mr Anderson asked again.

"Yes sir," Raold replied.

"Good Begone then UNIT X3259!" Mr Anderson [I'll call him Anderson now] ordered.

Raold left his Officer. He quickly walked through the base of the Dark Backdraft headquarters.

Dark Backdraft Armies were being formed everyday. If they couldn't meet the Backdraft's Standards they had to undergo serious training to get into the Dark Backdraft. Or otherwise be used as a lab rat to be experimented on.

Raold slowed down. Some voices were conversing in the corridor. He crept closer.

"…are you SURE that UNIT X3259 can do better than me?" Some one asked.

"UNIT X2496 Are you disobeying a direct order? The Commander is sure that UNIT X3259 can handle it. Besides we have another mission for you. So do you still want to take UNIT X3259's place?" Probably his officer replied.

"No Sir," UNIT X2496 aka Grit replied bitterly.

"Good. Now I want you to follow me to the hangar. We need to customize your zoid…" His Officer, Mr Kerztan [Kerztan], said. The two walked away.

"So I am better than ol' Grit eh?" Raold laughed. He slowly walked towards the hangar.

"Identification please?" Computer asked.

"UNIT X3259." 'Voice Recognition equipment.'

"Reason?" Computer asked again as it recognised Raold's voice.

"To inspect my new zoid." 'Inquisitive aren't they, those computers?'

"Please go in." 'FINALLY'

With this the doors opened. 'What an annoying Security system, but with Grit I guess it's a good thing,' Raold thought.

Walking past Grit's bay where his zoid was kept, an old Zaber Fang, he slowed down his pace a fraction.

Grit noticing him, glared. Raold put on a mask of mock surprise. Inside he was smirking. Grit's Officer sighed. The fued between the two was legendary, since they were kids he believed.

"Nice Zaber Fang you got there Grit!" Raold shouted, stopping to look at the battered Zaber Fang.

"Shut up Roly Poly," Grit replied, using Raold's 'nickname'.

"Is that all you can muster? Grit the Git?" Raold replied mockingly, "I thought that you could do MUCH better!" Grit growled.

"Oh, like the new nickname Grit?" Raold laughed as he walked off to see his new zoid.

"*Bbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp*" Grit yelled [censored…But think of a string of words YOU'LL say to Raold if he called YOU a git - -;;]

The reply was Raold's laughter. Walking into a secluded bay, Raold saw his newest Partner.

"Wow," Raold's breath was taken away. The Zoid was absolutely perfect. No flaws.

"Is Wow all you can say UNIT X3259?" Anderson asked, laughing.

Raold nodded dumbly.

"Let me fill you in," Anderson chuckled as he grasped Raold's shoulders.

"Yes sir," Raold replied as he got led away to see his new zoid.

[Should I stop here? -=evades tomatoes=- OK OK!!! Jeez - -;;]

Down the steps, the officer and his charge went.

"This Hellcat was mine actually. I tweaked a lot of the controls. Anyway…" Anderson continued. A computer engineer sat near the controls, working out all the kinks and flaws of this HEAVILY changed Hellcat.

"… We put in some Ion Boosters, which Make the Hellcat go a fraction faster. Shoulder armor. Anyway, sharper claws although a little delicate at first, we strengthened it with an Iron coating. So it isn't too bad. You have any objections UNIT X3259?" Anderson asked.

"No Sir, but that you should get a promotion," Raold said still in awe.

Anderson laughed. "I already got my promotion last week!"

"Well you deserve another. You are being to kind to me sir," Raold stubbornly replied. Anderson smiled.

"Now notice that the Hellcat's jaws are much like the Liger series. MAJOR modification. Also, some blades that can be used as head armour. The tail has a strong coating as well, a few spikes to act as a weapon also."

"That's one MAJORLY good zoid sir," Raold whistled.

"We know," Anderson replied smiling.

"Sir, don't forget the sickles," The computer Engineer put in as he did another analysis of the zoid.

"Right, how could I forget! Come UNIT X3259 you see here – points to Hellcat's hind legs – there are twin sickles, one on both sides. This Hellcat's weak ness is it's Hind Legs [Please could someone tell me where most zoid's weakness is? Thankz], so if you get stuck in a tight spot when your opponent is attacking your hind legs, these sickles will come out and snipe the zoid," Anderson concluded. 

"That is one good zoid!" Raold said clearly impressed.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: Okies, about the team ablaze, Nabooru, you are definitely joining! It's your duty, as my wonderful frequent reviewer!!

Zeara: So hop to it!

Sammie-Chan: SIGN UP! Please I beg you!! T_T Make up your own zoid!! Well please review!!

Zeara: And thankies to Skay J – aka Skay [lol] - Welcome to the team!


	8. Chapter 8

The inner you 

Chapter 8

Sammie-Chan: ^^ I like writing dark chapters! So AWESOME!

Zeara: Me too!

Sammie-Chan: ^^ Thankies to - 

**_Skay J: _**Soz for the short note. Ano… thankies for your contribution!!

**_ CeLeStIaL bEiNg: _** Yo Ish, thanx for leaving a note! ^^ Yippee~!  
**_Warp da Warp Liger: _**Hey, thanks for the note! ^^

Zeara: I think I'm starting to like you!

Sammie-Chan: Me too. You're a cool organoid you know that?

Zeara: -=nods=-

Sammie-Chan: WE KICK ASS!!

Zeara: Agreed.

Sammie-Chan: Now, I am still short one team member – So before I can right da big battle - We will have a 'practise round' to see our 'abilities' before the 'big' battle.

Zeara: ^^ We don't own this anime either.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"What d'you mean you ate the last pancake?!!" Bit yelled as Leena calmly ate.

"Morning slowpoke! If you hadn't SLEPT IN, you MIGHT have a chance of eating this DELICIOUS pancake!" Leena retorted. Brad slowly walked into the kitchen. All stopped and stared at him. Brad looked around.

"What?"

"Erm…Brad maybe you should go sleep a bit more…" Doc advised.

"Ok…" Brad yawned and shuffled out of the room.

"So when can we go back to base?" Jamie asked, another batch of pancakes made.

"Soon I hope, maybe after Naomi is feeling better," Doc replied, Bit and Leena in the background fighting over the pancakes.

Bit mumbled something through a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Jamie instructed. With a huge gulp, Bit repeated what he mumbled.

"I saw a Raynos yesterday in the Zoid shop yesterday…

{Flashback}

…Bit and Leena walked through town, after raiding two supermarkets of their cookie stock. Having put everything in the Hover Cargo, they decided to have a look at what was in store.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" A sales clerk asked.

"I need some ammunition for a Gunsniper," Leena said.

"Unit?" The Sales Clerk inquired.

"Weasel," came the reply.

"Please follow me," The Clerk walked through the Hangar full of Zoids.

"Nobody asks for Weasel Unit ammunition this often anymore. Most people around here are into Hellcats and Ligers."

"I see," Leena said, clearly confused.

"Excuse me Sir, but what type of zoid is that?" Bit pointed to a large blue looking zoid [or whatever colour…].

"That's a Raynos. Quite like the Pteras only faster. Better weapons too I think. I, myself, have not piloted anything faster but that's because I like the exhilaration of my own Lightning Saix. But air wise, the Raynos is the best! Now, excuse me when I get my customers ammunition," She briskly walked to get the ammo.  
{End of Flashback}

"Wow! That sounds like ONE AWESOME ZOID!" Jamie commented. Bit nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could get one…" Jamie sighed.

"Then you shall," Doc said with that firey look in his eye whenever he sees a new zoids model.

"But, I don't have enough money…" Jamie protested.

"Well technically, you do," Doc said, "I started a bank account for all of you at one point of your lifetime, except for Bit and Brad. I have been putting 10% of our winnings to your account."

"But I haven't done anything to help the team!!" Jamie replied.

"Technically you have, you're the one that comes up with the strategies AND you're the one that always pilots the Hover Cargo," Brad said unexpectedly.

"So, you decided to get up eh? Here have some coffee. I seriously don't know how you can take up so much Caffiene. You also drink SHORT BLACK too!" Doc said mumbling. He handed Brad the cup of Coffee.

"Thanks," Brad said as he downed the contents.

"So do you think we should get Jamie a new zoid?" Bit asked, in between mouthfuls of pancake.

"Yes!" Doc said.

"Definitely!" Leena agreed.

"Do you want to get a new zoid Jamie?" Brad asked. The younger boy looked split in indecision. [Hope that doesn't sound too bad]

"Of course he does!" Bit piped up as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Yeah, I want a new zoid. This Raynos sounds perfect to me," Jamie said.

"That's settled then. We shall get Jamie's new zoid tomorrow!" Doc said with a triumphant smile.

"Hey, if that's the case, then Brad should get a new zoid too!" Jamie said.

"What?! Me?" Brad asked incredulously.

"Yes YOU," Jamie said.

"If I recall correctly there was a zoid called the Shadowfox too…" Bit said.

"Ok, that's settled too, both of you are getting new zoids!" Doc said.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Brad asked.

"Nope," Leena said, in between mouthfuls of Pancake.

"How LOVELY," Brad muttered as he sat down to drink his first good strong cup of coffee.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: Sorry this chapter was sooooooooooooooooooooo late. =p

Zeara: Me too!

Sammie-Chan: Thank you Zeara. For being with me all this time. And the team Ablaze are going to be in the next few chaps when I get the information I need!

Zeara: and that would be what the stats of most of the Zoids that are used.

Sammie-Chan: and that is: The Shadowfox & the Raynos. I haven't watched their eps so I won't know what weapons etc the use!

Zeara: Thanks! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The inner you 

Chapter 9

Sammie-Chan: Damnation! My Finals aka Yearlies are coming.. So This is the next installment for a while =p

Zeara: =( So you won't be around for long?

Sammie-Chan: No =( *sniff* Thankies to - 

**_ Paiku: _**Yay! ^^ Thanks dude! =D Gotta love pancake fights ehehehe

**_ Nabooru: _**^^ Another food argument lover =D ^^ Thanks again *squishs*  
**_Leofa-nin-Legolas:_**

**To your 1st review:  
**Lol, It's ok. Happy Halloween!  
**Your 2nd review:**  
^^ Thanks again. =D

**_Skay J_**:  
Yo Skay! =D Coffee is SO a drug. ^^ But I had my first cup, YES MY FIRST CUP [T.T aged 13 and it was my first cup =P] and… I don't think the caffeine worked. *looks skeptical* =P Hope you like the next few chaps!

**_ Glennon S. Diket II_**:  
Ahhh yes ^^ I'm sure it's spelt Pteras!! 2: Yes I know Jamie's Zoid got schmozzled and Brad was 'given' the Shadowfox from Dr Leyon. And I'm sorry about confusing anyone out there! T-T

Zeara: Oh well… Good luck!

Sammie-Chan: Thanks Zeara. Now let's start on that Ablaze chap!

Zeara: -=nods=-

Sammie-Chan: I do NOT own this anime. Happy reading! :D

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"How LOVELY," Brad muttered as he sat down to drink his first good strong cup of coffee.

"Whatcha mean how lovely?" Leena asked, popping up behind him.

Brad sighed. "Never mind." Leena replied with grin and she skipped away to find something to eat.

'There's nothing to do here in this dump,' Brad thought. 'I'll go visit Naomi! [HA! Bet you thought I forgot her!! Didn't ya! DIDN'T YA!! =P]

"Bit, tell the other I'm going into town," Brad said, as he drove past Bit in the hangar.

"Sure thing," Bit replied, not really listening, as he eyed what Leena had decided to bring into the hangar.

"Thanks," Brad yelled as he drove out of the hangar.

"Gimme Cookie…" Bit drooled. Leena grinned. She was on to her last bite.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Bit groaned. With an evil chuckle, Leena popped it into her mouth. Then brushing her hands free of cookie crumbs, she swallowed.

"I'm sorry Bit!" Leena giggled.

"Sure you are," Bit muttered as his stomach growled.

"How are you Naomi?" Brad asked the still unconscious woman.

"I brought you some flowers and all." Brad placed the bouquet into a vase. [-=blush=- ^^ BIG Bouquet! ^^] Brad sighed as he fiddled around with the flowers.

"Naomi, I hope you can hear me, please get better soon. I miss your smile and mischievous ways. Please come back soon," Brad whispered as she held her hand.

"Erm… Sir? The doctors are here to see how she is… So I'll give you another 3 minutes ok?" The nurse told him. [DIE!! Can't you see it's a NICE scene?!!? =P] Brad nodded his thanks.

"I'll come visit you next time, Naomi," Brad told her. He bent down and kissed her forehead [Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww =D].

He gave her hand a squeeze and then left the room. Nodding to Naomi's doctor, he boarded the elevator scheduled to go the ground floor.

'A good strong cup of coffee would do me good,' Brad thought as he started the jeep's engine.  
He maneuvered expertly through the traffic and parked outside a café called 'Corona'. He sauntered into the café and sat down at a table marked 7. [NOTHING to do with the story whatsoever. Just felt like making the table 7 OK?! =D]

"Hi! What would you like today sir?" A tall girl, with short, spikey Auburn hair asked him. [Ehehehe, we know who this is!]

"I would like a short black thanks," Brad replied.

"One coming right up," She replied and walked over to the counter. "Hey, Pheonix! Table 7 wants a short black."

"Alrighty then Aerin!" Pheonix replied as she started the coffee machine up.

"Have you seen Skay or Sammie lately?" Aerin asked.

"Nope!" The Coffee machine whistled.

"Hmmmmm… wonder where they went…" Aerin pondered as she served another table.

"Ahhh, they'll appear. You know Sammie. She's always dragging us into the middle of nowhere to 'train'…" Phoenix shook her head sadly. She poured the cup of coffee for Brad.

"Aerin! The short black's ready!" Phoenix yelled to her. Aerin walked up at delivered it to Brad.

"Enjoy!"

Brad leaned into his chair and watched a zoid battle on the widescreen.

'Interesting…' He thought as he brought the cup of black coffee to his lips.

A Shadow Saix [Another of my WONDERFUL creations ;] ] was firing it's back back-mounted gun at a Fire Fox [see before comment =P]. The Fire Fox, although fast in speed, couldn't avoid the shot and it's back leg got hit.

A crowd of zoid warriors gathered under the widescreen.

"Hey! Isn't that the Ablaze captain's zoid?"

"But, she has many zoids!"

"So? It could still be her! Her strategies are unmatched!" [Awwww shucks =P]

"Hmmmm, I wonder who that Fire Fox is…"

"Oh my!" Aerin said as she took a look at the screen too.

"Ditto on that Aerin!" Phoenix replied, equally shocked.

Brad sipped his coffee quietly as the battle continued to unravel. 'Interesting…' Brat thought.

Aerin and Phoenix stood to the side, a bit shocked at what was happening.

'NO WAY!' The two thought simultaneously. The two stood there in shock. 'THEY WENT OUT WITHOUT TELLING US?!'

"Erm, excuse me?" a young zoid warrior asked the two, a bit uneasy at the sight of two women standing behind the counter with their mouths open, staring at the wide screen. Aerin quickly snapped out of it and turned around to great the warrior.

"And what would you like today?" With a smile Aerin asked. He, taking it the wrong way, rushed out the door, quite scared now.

"Interesting fellow," Aerin muttered and went back to watching the Shadow Saix beating the crap out of The Fire Fox.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: Wahhhhhhhhh!! THAT WAS SUCH A CRAPPY attempt T.T Gomen! Btw, Flaming Phoenix, you never told me if you were female or male… So I took the liberty of making you a female! ^^;;;; And I'M SO SORRY SKAY ^^;;; =P Hope you don't mind. But don't worry, I'm planning you're 'revenge' already. ;D IN which I …

Zeara: SAM!! You're telling the story away! Anyway… Hope you liked it!

Sammie-Chan: Whoops! Thank you Zeara for reminding me, T.T tomorrow's are my finals! T.T

Zeara: Thanks! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The inner you 

Chapter 10

Sammie-Chan: YAY! ^^ YEARLIES ARE OVER! =P Sorry, that this chap was so late! T.T

Zeara: =D Hurray!

Sammie-Chan: Thankies to - 

**_Kyra-Dante: _**Thanks! =P I'm sure I spelt it right too!! ^^ Thanks for the review!**_  
Naval Ace: _**Torpedos? I haven't used Torpedos in my story… yet! =P ^^'' T'would be nice if you told me my mistakes though! Thanks for the review!  
**_Zapper Zako: _**;D Don't be sorry! =D Evil is good! Mwahahaha =P Yay for Brad and Naomi no? =D

**_ Nabooru: _**^^ Yep, you were in that chap! Well basically everyone was. =D ehehehe, yes the nurse. *insert evil laugh* =P Newho, thanks for the luck! ^^;;; gotta need a lot to be able to pass my exams!! @.@ newho. Thanks for liking the chap!  
**_Leofa-nin-Legolas: _**^^;; Eheheh thanks for pointing out my mistake! Soz for the short chaps though, with my finals starting and all Don't worry, I'll make 'em longer! ^^  
**_Milana Pashmina_**: Lol, don't worry bout it!! =D

**_ Bloody Phoenix_**: ^^;;; Well, soz bout making you a girl! =P ^^;;; Hope you don't mind much!! =D Nah, I'll make you guy somehow!! Ehehehe =D  
Zeara: Nice response! =D

Sammie-Chan: Thanks Zeara. Now let's start on ANOTHER Ablaze chap!

Zeara: -=nods=-

Sammie-Chan: *leans into her comp chair and sips coffee in a very Brad-like way* You can't force me to say it!

Zeara: If she won't, I will! *glares*  
Sammie-Chan: Fine fine… I do NOT own this anime. *glares ; goes back to drinking caffeine*

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[My nice little interruptions hohoho]

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

"Erm, excuse me?" a young zoid warrior asked the two, a bit uneasy at the sight of two 'women' [if only he knew] standing behind the counter with their mouths open, staring at the wide screen. Aerin quickly snapped out of it and turned around to great the warrior.

"And what would you like today?" With a smile Aerin asked. He, taking it the wrong way, rushed out the door, quite scared now.

"Interesting fellow," Aerin muttered and went back to watching the Shadow Saix beat the crap out of The Fire Fox.

"I still can't believe it Phoenix!" Aerin grumbled, "how can Skay not win? This is totally unreal!!"

"Want me to pinch ya?" Phoenix asked with grin.

"Uhhh… No," Aerin refused.

"Bugger…" Phoenix grumbled. A chorus of groans and whoops of joy came from the crowd that was by the widescreen TV. It was obvious that the battle had ended.

"Wooooooo hooooooo!! TOLD YOU THE SAIX WOULD WIN!!! FORK OVER THE DOUGH!"

"Noooooooooooooo!! *T-T*"

"It's over?"

"Wow, that was one amazing battle."

Soon the crowd slowly dissolved away – with many crying over lost bets and many grinning with happiness at the extra cash they had made. Aerin sighed. It seemed that Sammie had decided practise was needed for the newest member of Ablaze. Skay was a little rusty, having temporarily retired from the battlefield and into the mechanics of zoids. But was coaxed back into the game by Sammie, after hearing the legendary feats Skay had pulled off when she WAS a zoid warrior.

'Practise makes perfect…' Aerin thought yet again. She busied herself by wiping down a customers table.

"Let's get a dart board!" Phoenix suddenly yelled out.

"Woah, that was a random thought Phoenix!" Aerin replied. Phoenix again grinned.

Brad still sitting there, sipping away at his coffee.

"I'll go see if we have one in the basement k?" Phoenix asked as he sprinted off.

"You don't give me much choice ya know," Aerin mumbled.

"Come on Skay! We don't have all day ya know!" Sammie yelled good-naturedly at her team mate.

"Well, if you hadn't stuffed up my zoid's leg perhaps it would've been FASTER!" Skay replied. Sammie grinned.

"Oh come on! What's the use? My Saix was WAY better than your little fireball!" Sammie scoffed, still grinning madly.

"LITTLE FIREBALL?! I'll show you LITTLE FIREBALL!!" Skay replied, her temper running thin.

"Now, a true zoid warrior would not have reacted to such a comment ya know Skay!" Sammie said matter-of-factly.

Grumble. Grumble.

"Hehehe," Sammie 'hehe'-d. [=P] She switched her Saix into auto-pilot mode.

"My hands are killing me!" Sammie sighed deeply. Nothing exhilarated her more than a good Zoid battle.

Grumble. Grumble. 

"Come on Skay! It's not THAT bad!" Sammie winked.

Skay sighed. Sometimes their Captain was a bit too cheery and happy to stay too mad at her.

"Yes I KNOW," Skay sighed once again. She smiled a tad. Sammie was always so happy and humourous. AT TIMES. [@.@]

Phoenix threw the dart and it hit the outer ring.

Grumble.

"Come on, budge over!" Aerin shoved Phoenix to a side as she threw her darts at the board, her accuracy a bit off, but none-the-less better than his.

Grumble. Grumble.

A large shadow [OR TWO… *hint hint*] suddenly loomed over the café.

Brad looked uninterested.

Aerin and Phoenix sighed.

"Here we go again," The two said in unison.

"HEY GUYS!! WHAT'S UP?!" Sammie came into 'Corona' yelling.

"Skay, did Sammie go Hyper again?" Phoenix asked the girl.

"Yeah… She 'insisted' that her sugar level was too low… And in my opinion I think it's too high now!" Skay said.

"Yeah well…" Sammie grinned.

The ONLY male member of Ablaze stood to the side grinning like an idiot. Skay walked up to the guy.

"What are YOU grinning about hmm?" Skay asked him, jabbing an elbow into his side.

"Oww!" he replied, shooting a glance at her. Skay giggled.

"Stop acting like a girl! Wait you ARE a girl,' Skay said. Phoenix shook his head sadly.

"I'm a crossdresser so that's why you ASSUME I'm a girl," he replied. [Sorries Phoenix, but I HAD to say SOMETHING]

Sammie grinned and jabbed his other side. He flinched and glared at her. Skay stood to one side, still shocked at what she found out. Aerin, mildly surprised, composed herself wonderfully. She didn't know Phoenix was a guy either. Aerin, red from embarrassment, quickly busied herself with cleaning the coffee machine. And Brad, in the midst of all this confusion and embarrassment, continued to sip his coffee. [that's one big cup of coffee…]

"Who's the dude?" Skay asked, looking in Brad's direction.

"He's just some random person coming for coffee at Corona," Phoenix replied and continued to wash the crockery. Skay nodded, accepting the answer, and went back to greet the people that had just come into the café. Sammie pondered that thought. She recognised him from somewhere, but really couldn't put her finger on where and whom he was.

"Sam! A cheesecake and a hot chocolate for table 8!" Aerin's voice broke into her thoughts. Sammie snapped out of her reverie and bustled about to complete the order. Aerin leant against the counter and observed her. Sammie looked up and smiled. Aerin grinned back and went back to serving some customers.

Brad got up from his seat and went to pay his bill.

"That would be $2.30 thanks!" Skay said cheerfully at the cashier. Brad grunted and paid for his coffee. He shuffled out and the automatic doors closed slowly.

"What an interesting fellow," Skay muttered softly and greeted the next customer, paying for their bill.

Brad slid into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. Beside his car, he saw two zoids that were taking quite a lot of room, practically half of all the available parking spaces. The Shadow Saix and the Fire Fox were a bit scrapped, but seemed fine. Ok… So the Fire Fox looked really battered. They were still good zoids to use, as long as you had the experience and control over them. If you were a young un-experienced zoid fighter, you wouldn't choose something so advanced. The Command Wolf and the Blade Liger were favourites among the 'newbies' of the fighting world.

Brad expertly pulled out of the car park in front of Corona and drove his way back to the hover cargo, being extra careful to buy some food for the two bottomless pits that lived 'with' him. Bit and Leena were always bugging him for more food. He was the one that had to buy the food and he never got to eat them!

"Let's close the shop now guys," Sammie said as she watched the last of their customers leave the café. Aerin nodded and started to clean the benches. Phoenix stacked all the chairs in one corner and Skay quickly wiped down the tables. The pilot of the Shadow Saix washed the kitchen and mopped the floors. [Noooo….. Sammie was counting the dough ~^ Just kidding]

"Come on, let's go home," Phoenix said as he headed out the door. Aerin nodded and followed him outside.

"We're gonna have to restock the inventory Sammie," Skay shouted as she climbed the stairs from the storage room. She was the one that had volunteered to go down and to the daily check of their supplies. Sammie nodded and motioned for the last member of Ablaze out the doors of Corona. Once they were all outside, Aerin spotted a problem.

"Explain to me how we are going to get 2 zoids that are quite busted up and a jeep back to the lair in time?"

Sammie – who hadn't noticed a thing wrong – proceeded into the Shadow Saix's cockpit. She seemed quite happy to pilot 2 busted zoids and a jeep back to the teams' lair. Well, that was what the team could make out from her happy face.

"Let's switch these baby's into auto-pilot and let them make their way home," Sammie yelled from the height of the Saix's cockpit. She was thankful that Skay had indeed been a very good mechanic and installed the auto-pilot and navigation system into their zoids. The mechanic in question nodded and switched the Fire Fox into the mode Sammie was entering into the Saix's computer.

Both jumped down from the zoid's open cockpits and watched as the 2 zoids ran their way out of the carpark. Skay stood proudly as the system she had installed was indeed working fine.

The only male member of the team tooted the horn. "Preferably today girls." Skay rolled her eyes and slid into the backseat, quickly followed by Sammie. Aerin sat in the passenger seat grinning merrily all the way. It was at times like these that created great and fun memories.

-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-

Sammie-Chan: Sorry, crappy ending and late update. It seemed my modem hates me along with my ADSL *T-T*  
Zeara: *pat pat* It's all good

Sammie-Chan: Hehehe, Merry Christmas guys and a happy new year!! ^^

Zeara: What she said, and thanks for all your great reviews we've had since the beginning of the story!! ~^ Keep them coming!! =D

Sammie-Chan: Just a side note that this chapter has been my longest so far =D and I apologise if you don't get bits of it ^^''


End file.
